Nada ha cambiado
by Canulita Pech
Summary: "Para mí nada ha cambiado"... No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto. MINI TERRYFIC. Para adultos.
1. Nada ha cambiado

_Querida Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Ha pasado un año desde entonces… Trascurrido este lapso de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero luego, dominado por la duda, dejé que pasaran otros seis meses._

 _Sin embargo, ahora, me he armado de valor y decidí enviarte esta carta._

 _Para mí nada ha cambiado._

 _No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

 _T. G. (1)_

* * *

Después de leer ese pequeño, pero concreto mensaje, por lo menos unas treinta veces en la última hora, me levanto del escritorio con toda la convicción de enviarlo a su destinatario. Es verdad lo que dicen esas líneas, esperé mucho tiempo antes de tener el valor suficiente para escribirle a Candy, pero el solo hecho de pensar que ella ya me hubiera olvidado y que yo podría terminar haciendo el ridículo, hacía que toda resolución de ponerme en contacto con ella, se fuera directo al caño.

Nunca me he considerado una persona cobarde, pero estoy consciente de que, tratándose de ella, no he actuado precisamente de la manera más valiente. Un claro ejemplo fue esa noche nevada en Nueva York, dónde a causa de mis sentimientos de culpa hacia Susana, dejé ir al amor de mi vida. Cómo me arrepentí de no haber ido atrás de ella, de no haberla detenido, si lo hubiera hecho, todo sería muy diferente ahora.

Mucho tiempo me sentí indigno de Candy, _¿_ cómo podía soñar con hacerla feliz? Si ni siquiera había podido hacer feliz a aquella mujer que salvó mi vida. Pero desde que Susana murió, la esperanza de volver a ver esa cara pecosa, volvió a encenderse con fuerza dentro de mí. Ahora, a un año y medio de su muerte, me siento listo para intentar recuperar lo que por idiota perdí. Tan solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Y es que han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos, cinco años en los que tuve que caer muy bajo, hasta tocar fondo, para poder descubrir qué es lo que tenía que hacer con mi vida. Fue su recuerdo el que me ayudó a levantarme, el que me inspiró a esforzarme y a alcanzar la cima de nuevo. Ahora que tengo casi todo lo que siempre desee, sé muy bien qué es lo único que me hace falta. ELLA.

Con la firme determinación de traerla de regreso a mi vida, tomo mi gabardina, mi gorro y mi bufanda, y salgo de mi departamento en direccion a la oficina de correos. El aire frío de Nueva York me recuerda que el invierno se acerca, pero en nada se compara al frío casi congelante que he sentido en mi corazón durante todos estos años.

Al llegar al lugar, vuelvo a dudar por unos instantes, sé que no es momento de acobardarme, así que antes de que el miedo me traicione, deposito la carta en el buzón, con la esperanza de que nada haya cambiado en su corazón.

* * *

(1) La carta fue tomada de la novela "Candy Candy, Lettere" traducida por el foro Andrew. Página 175.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, aquí ando de regreso, con otra pequeña historia de Candy y Terry. Será un fic con muy pocos capítulos y no actualizare tan seguido como otras veces (tal vez una, o dos veces por semana). Espero que les guste.**


	2. La carta

\- ¡Candy! ¡Despierta ya! - La voz de Emily, una de las niñas recién llegadas al hogar de Pony, interrumpe mis sueños.

\- Vamos Candy, prometiste que nos llevarías de picnic - Dice otra voz infantil, la cual sospecho que es de Joan.

Mientras me despierto, escucho a lo lejos el canto de los pájaros, mantengo mi cara cubierta con la sábana por unos instantes, al descubrirme, veo los rayos del sol filtrarse por el cuarto. Una corriente de aire frío entra por la ventana, recordándome que el invierno se acerca y que pronto ese dulce canto cesará por algunos meses.

Me incorporo lentamente de la cama, aún me siento medio dormida, volteo a ver el gran reloj que pende de la pared y me doy cuenta de que apenas son las 6:45 de la mañana. Comienzo a arrepentirme de haberles dicho a los niños que los llevaría de picnic, tenía un sueño muy agradable antes de que esos diablillos me despertaran.

\- Candy, apúrate, te estamos esperando – Grita otro de ellos.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Les contesto, levantándome definitivamente de la cama.

Han pasado dos años desde que abandoné el departamento que compartía con Albert en Chicago, para regresar al hogar de Pony, junto con mis dos adoradas madres. A pesar de que mi rutina diaria se ha vuelto mucho más ajetreada que cuando trabajaba en el hospital, nunca en mi vida había sentido a mi corazón en tanta paz. Me doy cuenta, con alegría, que este es mi hogar, el lugar a donde pertenezco y que regresar, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en mi vida.

Agarro mi overol de mezclilla, junto con una vieja camisa que se encuentra en el taburete y me dirijo al baño, al terminar de cambiarme, camino hacia el comedor para desayunar; la señorita Pony, la hermana María y varios de los niños ya se encuentran ahí sentados.

\- Buenos días a todos - Les digo al entrar.

\- Buenos días, Candy - Me responde la señorita Pony, mientras me ofrece una taza de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste? - Me pregunta la hermana María.

\- Muy bien, aunque para ser sincera, me hubiera gustado dormir un poco más.

\- No puedo creer que aún no te acostumbres a levantarte temprano, te has vuelto muy floja.

\- No es eso, es solo que tuve un sueño muy lindo.

\- ¿Qué soñaste hija? - La señorita Pony deposita la taza de chocolate en la mesa y después se sienta frente a mí.

\- Bueno, yo... Soñé con Terry... - Contesto, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

Un silencio incómodo se hace presente entre nosotras, a pesar de que nunca les he hablado abiertamente sobre la triste separación que viví en Nueva York, estoy segura de que ellas intuyen que algo realmente grave sucedió entre Terry y yo, sobre todo por la tristeza que me embarga cada vez que hablo de él. Es por esa razón, que ellas evitan tocar ese tema, a como dé lugar.

\- Espero que no olvides que ayer llegó Albert de São Paulo y que quedó en venir a visitarte hoy - Me dice la hermana María, tratando de desviar la conversación.

\- ¡Albert! Es cierto, que tonta soy, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? - Me digo a mí misma, mientras tomo mi taza y bebo el chocolate de un solo sorbo. Segundos después, saco un par de galletas de jengibre del frasco que se encuentra al centro de la mesa y me levanto rápidamente, para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? - Me pregunta la hermana María, quién aun insiste en tratarme como si fuera una niña.

\- Prometí llevar a los niños de picnic, si no me apuro, no regresaré a tiempo para la llegada de Albert.

\- Ve con Dios, Candy - Me grita la señorita Pony, cuando salgo del comedor.

Antes de irme, paso a la cocina para llenar una canasta con frutas, pan y algunos aperitivos para el almuerzo, luego me dirijo hacia el patio, donde la mayoría de los niños ya se encuentran reunidos. Minutos más tarde, el resto de los niños salen de la casa y todos comenzamos a marchar y a cantar, mientras caminamos hacia el río.

Es una mañana fresca, pero agradable, no tardamos más de media hora en llegar a nuestro destino, al estar en este lugar, viene a mi mente la imagen de Annie y recuerdo aquella vez que nos escapamos para irnos de picnic y sanar su corazón dolido. Hace algunos meses ella se comprometió con Archie, la ceremonia de compromiso fue realmente bella y su boda, que se realizará dentro de un año, promete ser mucho mejor.

El sonido del chapoteo del agua me regresa a la realidad; mientras los niños juegan en la orilla del río, yo extiendo un largo mantel sobre el suelo y coloco la canasta en medio de él, después me recuesto en la hierba, mientras observó lo mucho que se están divirtiendo esos pequeños diablillos. El sueño que tuve en la mañana vuelve a mi mente, no entiendo por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, si al final, solo se trató de un simple sueño, pero es que se sintió tan real...

En mi visión, estábamos Terry y yo, frente a frente, sobre la colina de Pony, contrario a la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos azules denotaban una inmensa alegría. Después de permanecer parados por un largo rato, sin decir una sola palabra, él se acercaba para tomar mis manos entre las suyas y decirme que sus sentimientos hacía mí no habían cambiado en absoluto y que había vuelto para recuperar mi amor… - _¡Mi amor!_

Una dulce voz masculina me hace despertar de mis cavilaciones.

\- Es una hermosa mañana para venir de día de campo.

\- ¡Bert!

Yo me levanto de prisa y trato de localizar al dueño de esa voz, lo encuentro recargado sobre un árbol, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comienzo a correr hasta donde él se encuentra y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Volviste! – Exclamo, con emoción.

\- Te dije que me tomaría unas vacaciones para venir visitarte...

En los últimos dos años, Albert ha viajado de un lado a otro sin descanso, el hecho de que ahora sea oficialmente el patriarca de la familia Ardlay, lo ha llenado de una cantidad interminable de compromisos, de los que sospecho, no se librará tan fácilmente. Durante todo este tiempo, él y yo hemos mantenido una constante comunicación a través de la correspondencia, la cual se ha hecho mucho más íntima en los últimos meses, con algunos coqueteos sutiles por ambas partes.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás esta vez?

\- Planeo poder quedarme un mes completo, dejé resueltos todos los pendientes, espero que en esta ocasión no tenga que hacer ningún viaje de emergencia.

\- Ojalá que eso no suceda, hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos…

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría emprender un viaje…. Contigo….

\- ¿Conmigo?

\- Sí, creo que tú también necesitas vacaciones…

\- Eso suena bien, pero no sé si podré dejarlas solas…

\- No te digo que nos vayamos mañana, aún tengo que ir a Lakewood a arreglar unos asuntos. Lo único que te pido es que lo pienses…

\- Está bien.

Albert comienza a platicarme sobre su viaje a Brasil y nuestra charla se extiende por algunas horas. Cerca de las once de la mañana, todos nos sentamos a almorzar y para mi sorpresa, él saca una canasta llena de emparedados que escondió detrás del árbol. Permanecemos en ese sitió por dos horas más, durante las cuales, los dos aprovechamos para darnos un pequeño chapuzón en el río, junto con los niños. Poco antes de la una de la tarde, emprendemos el camino de regreso al hogar de Pony.

Al llegar a la casa, el rubio se despide de mí.

\- Pensé que te quedarías a comer.

\- Hoy no, necesito ir con urgencia a Lakewood, pero prometo regresar mañana y pasar todo el día contigo. Solo quería saludarte, deseaba mucho volver a verte, pequeña hechicera…

\- Yo también deseaba verte, pequeño Bert – Le respondo, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Él besa mi frente con ternura.

\- Por cierto, al llegar a Chicago, me dieron esto – Albert saca una carta de su saco y me la entrega – Al parecer la mandaron a nuestro antiguo departamento, en la Casa Magnolia. La señora Gloria contactó a George para entregársela.

Yo observo el sobre con detenimiento, al leer el nombre del remitente, casi se me detiene el corazón – Terrence Grandchester…

\- Te dejo para que puedas leerla a gusto, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana…

Albert se sube a su auto y este comienza a avanzar, yo sigo a mi amigo con la mirada, hasta que se pierde en el horizonte, después vuelvo a observar el sobre y siento que mis manos empiezan a temblar, no sé si de nervios o de emoción. Comienzo a correr hacia la colina, al llegar ahí, me trepo al padre árbol y me acomodo en una de las ramas más altas para comenzar a leer la carta.

Todas sus palabras me llegan hasta el fondo del alma, no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Hace un año y medio me enteré de la muerte de Susana, cuando leí ese artículo póstumo, toda la energía de mi cuerpo me abandonó y yo terminé acostada en un sillón, llorando desconsoladamente. Con los días, la esperanza de que Terry me buscara de nuevo, creció en mí, pero al pasar de los meses, comprendí que él ya me había olvidado, así que seguí con mi vida, como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Pero ahora, su carta cambia todo el panorama, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Han pasado cinco años y definitivamente no soy la misma niña que lo dejó libre para que cumpliera con su deuda de honor. Durante este tiempo, han ocurrido muchas cosas que han marcado mi vida de manera positiva o negativa; la inesperada muerte de Stear, el encuentro que tuve con Terry en esa sucia carpa de teatro en Rockstown, la repentina desaparición de Albert, el intento fallido de Neal de hacerme su esposa, el enterarme de que Albert era el tío abuelo y posteriormente saber que él era mi príncipe de la colina.

No, no soy la misma y ni siquiera sé si mis sentimientos por Terry sigan siendo los mismos, hace mucho tiempo que Albert se instaló dentro de mi corazón y aunque es un cariño completamente diferente al que tuve por aquel muchacho insolente y engreído, él siempre está presente en mis pensamientos y en mi vida - _Pero esta carta…_

\- Candy, la comida está lista – Me grita la hermana María.

Yo bajo rápidamente del árbol y camino sin prisa hacia mi hogar, estoy demasiado confundida como para saber qué es lo que voy a hacer. Durante el resto de la tarde, leo y vuelvo a leer ese corto mensaje; la carta no dice mucho, pero a la vez lo dice todo.

Una vez que todos se han dormido, entro de puntitas a la pequeña oficina de mis madres y me encierro con llave, me siento en el escritorio y tomo una hoja y una pluma. Durante las siguientes dos horas, escribo alrededor de diez cartas, pero todas terminan hechas bola en el cesto de la basura. Al final me decido por un mensaje mucho más corto y preciso.

 _A mi parecer, todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero, tal vez, aun podamos recuperar nuestra antigua amistad._

 _Por el momento me encuentro en el hogar de Pony. Si algún día quieres verme y platicar, puedes venir a visitarme aquí._

 _Con cariño_

 _Candice White Ardlay._

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el cartero pasa a dejar la correspondencia, le entrego la carta. Si de verdad Terry quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido y acercarse a mí, tendrá que demostrármelo.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, chicas lindas, pues muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.**

 **Ahorita no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para responder con calma sus reviews, pero espero hacerlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Creo que Keila mencionó un fic, si no me equivoco fue "temporada de narcisos" o algo así, la verdad es que no lo he leído, pero espero leerlo pronto.**

 **Sofia, concuerdo contigo en que esa carta definió la historia de Candy Candy.**

 **Ah, si, lo siento, pero no voy a continuar con la historia de inalcanzable, no sé por qué, pero no logro inspirarme. Se que en teoria debería ser más fácil, ya que es una adaptación, pero no lo es, al contrario, se me ha hecho mucho más complicado. Les pido una disculpa.**

 **Una vez más muchas gracias a todas ustedes: Palasatenea, Ceshire, Kamanance, Ely, Sofia, Keila, Larissa, Anastasia y a todas las guest.**

 **Les mando un saludo afectuoso a cada una de ustedes, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Mía

Hoy decidí salir de mi encierro e ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, a decir verdad, necesito alejarme con urgencia de este departamento, donde siento que me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que le envié esa carta a Candy y aún no recibo respuesta alguna de su parte. Ir a revisar el buzón por la mañana, por la tarde y una vez más por la noche, se ha convertido en parte de mi rutina diaria. Comienzo a sospechar que ella ya me olvidó y que no tiene ninguna intención de revivir el pasado.

Con esos tristes pensamientos rondando por mí cabeza, conduzco mi auto hasta un parque que descubrí hace un par de años. Por alguna extraña razón, me gusta ir a ese sitio a caminar y a despejar mí mente. Tal vez sea porque ese lugar me recuerda a los jardines del Colegio San Pablo y por ende, todos los bellos momentos que pasé con mi pecosa en ese internado.

Busco el sitio más alejado y solo del parque para sentarme a descansar. A la distancia puedo observar una pequeña colina, que generalmente se encuentra cubierta de pasto y sobre la cual se yergue un gran árbol - _He llegado a mi lugar preferido_ \- Aquí suelo venir para perderme en mis pensamientos durante horas.

Me resguardo debajo de la sombra de ese árbol y saco esa vieja armónica que siempre me acompaña; una triste melodía, bastante conocida para mí, inunda el ambiente de melancolía - _¡Candy!_ \- Murmuro, sintiendo como mi corazón se oprime al pronunciar ese nombre.

Muchas memorias comienzan a llegar, una por una, a mi cabeza. Algunas sonrisas se dibujan en mi rostro al recordar la manera en que ella y yo solíamos pelear - _¡Tarzán pecoso y entrometido!_ \- Una carcajada sale de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, que no daría por volver a verla, saltando de rama en rama o colgada de una cuerda para cruzar el bosque - _Candy, mi Candy, ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?_ \- Me pregunto.

Comienza a atardecer y me doy cuenta de que es hora de regresar a casa. Me he prometido a mí mismo que será la última vez que piense en ella - _¡Se acabó!_ \- Nunca más me volveré a dejar vencer por la añoranza, es tiempo de dejar ir ese amor imposible, aunque con él, se vayan mis mejores años y mi corazón entero.

Llego a mi edificio y paso al lado del buzón, pero esta vez no me detengo a revisarlo, por fin lo he comprendido, no tiene caso esperar por algo que nunca va a suceder. Subo las escaleras de prisa, no tengo ganas de encontrarme con algún vecino deseoso de que le firme un autógrafo. Cuando estoy a punto de meter la llave dentro de la cerradura, escucho la voz de Martha, la casera.

\- Joven, espere, le llegó una carta.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con violencia - _¿Será acaso que ella?..._

\- Como lo he visto revisar el buzón con insistencia, supuse que estaba esperando correspondencia...

Ella extiende su mano con el sobre. Yo lo tomo nerviosamente mientras mis manos no paran de temblar, al ver el nombre del remitente mi sonrisa se hace más que evidente " Candice White Ardlay" - _¡Por fin! ¡Una respuesta suya!_ \- Me siento tan feliz, que tomo el rostro de Martha y la beso en la mejilla, dejándola completamente desconcertada.

Meto la llave en el cerrojo y entro al departamento, casi estoy dando brincos de felicidad - ¡ _Me respondió! ¡Ella me respondió!_ \- Me siento en el sillón y rasgo el sobre con desesperación, sacando rápidamente una hoja amarillenta.

Cuando estoy a punto de leerla, un obscuro pensamiento cruza por mi mente - _¿Y si ella me rechaza?_ \- No, no es momento de ponerme pesimista, así que continúo con mi lectura. Al terminar de leer, me quedo mucho más confundido que al principio.

Ella me dice que todo ha cambiado, pero me pide que vaya a verla... Leo la carta un par de veces más, para ver si hay algún mensaje oculto entre líneas, pero nada - _¿Para qué voy a ir a verla, si solo puede ofrecerme su amistad?_ \- Creo que fui lo bastante claro al decirle que nada había cambiado en mí - _¿O no?_ \- Tal vez podría tomar el tren de medianoche y averiguar qué es lo que quiso darme a entender esa pecosa - _Sí, eso haré_ \- Pero no haré el viaje en tren, no señor, conduciré hasta el hogar de Pony, así llegaré más rápido.

Con esa idea en mente, camino hasta mi habitación y cojo mi maleta. Será un viaje relámpago, así que solo empacaré lo necesario para quedarme dos o tres días, a lo mucho. Antes de irme, voy a la cocina y tomo una navaja; voy a viajar solo y de noche, así que más vale extremar precauciones. Salgo del departamento y me dirijo a mi auto, ya no hay vuelta atrás, me encontraré con Candy y le diré todo lo que siento por ella.

El tren que va de Nueva York a Chicago se hace doce horas de camino, sumándole la distancia a Lakewood y el trayecto hasta las montañas, vienen siendo unas 18 horas de viaje. Yo trataré de cortar camino para llegar a Michigan mucho más rápido, ya no puedo perder más tiempo.

Después de nueve horas manejando, llego al poblado de Lakewood, me emociono al saber que en unas cuantas horas más estaré pisando el hogar de Pony – _El hogar de mi pecosa –_ Estoy tan emocionado, que no siento ni sueño, ni hambre, ni nada, solo un inmenso deseo de tenerla frente a mí y abrazarla – _Esta vez no la dejaré ir, nos quedaremos juntos, por siempre._

Paro en una pequeña posada para refrescarme, he viajado toda la noche y quiero que Candy me vea presentable y sobre todo, quiero oler bien para ella. Así que pido un cuarto y al entrar me dirijo inmediatamente al baño para darme una ducha rápida, después me cambio de ropa, no sin antes perfumar mi cuerpo entero. Antes de irme, pido una taza de café cargado en la cocina del lugar, con eso será suficiente para llegar bien a mi destino.

Un paisaje conocido me anuncia que ya estoy cerca, una vez más mi corazón late como caballo desbocado. Aquellas montañas nevadas me traen viejas memorias, tan solo era un adolescente cuando vine aquí por primera vez, con el corazón roto y un gran dolor por haber abandonado a mi amor de juventud. También era invierno en ese entonces, y también en ese entonces añoré su presencia, como desee que no existiera un océano de distancia entre nosotros, como desee haber sido un poco mayor y sobre todo, como desee haberla traído conmigo a América para vivir juntos y no separarnos nunca – _Espero que esta vez mis deseos puedan convertirse en realidad._

Reconozco el sendero que se muestra ante mis ojos, a lo lejos veo el hogar de Pony – _Por fin he llegado, pronto la veré de nuevo –_ Un ligero escalofrío se apodera de mi cuerpo, ya no sé si es por el aire frío del ambiente o por lo nervioso que me encuentro. Estaciono el carro en la entrada y con paso firme me dirijo hacia la puerta. Toco un par de veces y espero por respuesta, es temprano, así que supongo que ella estará en casa.

Sale una de las religiosas, la cuál recuerdo perfectamente, ya que casi no ha cambiado en los últimos años.

\- Buenos días hermana, no sé si me recuerde, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, soy amigo de Candy, estuve aquí hace varios años….

Ella me mira de pies a cabeza y después me muestra una cálida sonrisa – Sí, claro, estudiabas con Candy en el colegio San Pablo, ¿no es así?

\- Así es.

Los dos permanecemos en silencio, observándonos.

\- Bueno, yo… quisiera hablar con ella.

\- Candy no se encuentra aquí.

Un ligero dolor se hace presente en mi pecho.

\- Dijo que iba a ir un momento a la colina de Pony, recibió una carta de su hermana.

\- ¿Su hermana?

\- Annie Brighton, no sé si la conozca, ella también estudio en ese internado en Londres. Ellas crecieron juntas y se quieren como si fueran hermanas.

\- Ah, sí Annie, claro que la conozco.

\- Si quiere hablar con Candy, la encontrará en la colina, ella suele ir ahí a leer su correspondencia.

\- Muchas gracias hermana.

Me doy la vuelta y sigo el camino que me llevará hasta ella. Mientras subo la pendiente, siento como me tiemblan las piernas, estoy a nada de verla de nuevo – _Mi pecosa, por fin juntos_ – Al llegar, recorro la zona con la mirada, pero no hay rastros de ella, solo puedo ver nieve a mi alrededor - _¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? –_ La ansiedad me está matando y por impulso saco una cajetilla de cigarros, necesito fumar para relajarme un poco. Estoy consciente de que no debería fumar en estos momentos, mucho menos en este sitio, que significa tanto para ella y para mí, así que regreso la cajetilla a la bolsa de mi saco y en su lugar tomo la armónica que ella me regaló - _Tal vez mi melodía llegue hasta ella y se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí, esperándola._

Algunos minutos después de comenzar a tocar el instrumento, escucho un grito, seguido del crujido de una rama y por último, un seco golpe en el piso. Volteo rápidamente y la veo ahí, sentada en el suelo, ligeramente aturdida y con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza – _¡Candy! ¿Pero cómo no se me ocurrió buscar entre las ramas del árbol? –_ Me dirijo rápidamente hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, no sé de qué tan alto sé haya caído ni que tan fuerte fue el golpe, es probable que se haya hecho daño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto, mientras me inclino hacia ella.

\- Creo que sí…

\- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste?

\- No, solo me asusté un poco, pero creo que la nieve amortiguo la caída.

\- Es una verdadera suerte que estemos en invierno.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?

\- Preferiría quedarme sentada.

Candy permanece en silencio, se ve aturdida, confundida, ¿triste?... Yo me siento a su lado, no tengo idea de qué decirle, pero el tenerla cerca me hace sentir feliz de nuevo.

\- No sabía que en este lugar también hubiera monos – Le digo, con la intención de romper el hielo.

Ella voltea a verme y me mira con enfado - ¡¿Monos?!

Una carcajada sale de mi boca al ver en su rostro esa mueca de enojo tan característica de ella – _Sí, como en los viejos tiempos…_

\- ¿Me estás diciendo mono?

Yo sigo riendo, es imposible no hacerlo con ella a mi lado. Ella se levanta sin decir una sola palabra y comienza a caminar pendiente abajo.

\- ¡Candy! – Le grito, pero no voltea.

Me levanto rápidamente y la alcanzo algunos metros más adelante, la tomo del brazo y la halo hacia mí - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto, completamente desconcertado.

\- No nos hemos visto en años y único que puedes decirme es que soy un mono…

\- Discúlpame, solo quería hacerte reír, te veías tan tensa.

Candy fija su mirada en la mía y mi cuerpo se estremece por completo, cuanto tiempo soñe con volver a ver ese par de ojos verdes. Sin poder contenerme, la abrazo con fuerza, tal y como siempre desee hacerlo. Ella se resiste un poco, pero después responde a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo.

\- _Candy_ \- Murmuro, mientras beso en repetidas ocasiones su cabeza, su cabello, su frente - Te he extrañado tanto, nunca debí dejarte ir...

Ella intenta separarse de mi, pero no se lo permito, la aprisiono entre mis brazos una vez más y permanezco fundido en ese abrazo por algunos minutos - Te amo - Le digo e instintivamente tomó su rostro entre mis manos con la intención de besarla, sé que corro el riesgo de que me responda con una bofetada, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

Mis labios se acercan lentamente a los suyos, Candy se queda completamente estática. Alguna vez, ella me reclamó por mí falta de romanticismo; si esto no es romántico, entonces no sé qué pueda serlo.

Una voz masculina hace que me detenga de golpe.

\- Jefe, la hermana María me dijo que...

Candy me empuja con violencia y baja la mirada, puedo ver que se encuentra muy apenada. Yo volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, es un muchacho como de unos quince años; creo que lo recuerdo, lo vi la primera vez que estuve en este lugar, aunque en ese entonces era solo un niño.

\- Perdón, yo no sabía que... Será mejor que me vaya...

\- Jimmy, dile a la hermana María que en un momento bajamos a desayunar.

\- Sí jefe.

El muchacho se va, ella y yo nos quedamos frente a frente, pero ninguno se atreve a decir una sola palabra. Después de un par de minutos, rompo la distancia que nos separa y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

\- Créeme que no hay nada más difícil para mí que abrir mi corazón y exponer mis sentimientos ante tí, pero te amo, sí, ¡TE AMO! Y necesito que tú lo sepas, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero recuperar lo que teníamos, quiero recuperarte a tí.

Ella me mira con incredulidad - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en buscarme?

\- Quise dejar pasar un tiempo prudente después de la muerte de Susana, luego tuve miedo de que tú me rechazaras. ..

\- Terry, yo...

\- Tan solo dime que no todo está perdido, que aún tengo oportunidad.

\- Me voy a ir de viaje en unos días...

\- ¿De viaje? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde?

\- A Europa, con Albert...

\- ¿Albert?

\- Sí, él... es el tío abuelo, ¿puedes creerlo? Ese hombre que siempre estuvo a mi lado, es mi padre adoptivo. Y en los últimos años, él se ha convertido en mi pilar, en mi soporte...

Yo intento procesar sus palabras - _¿Acaso ella y él?..._ \- Trago en saliva en seco, me siento como un verdadero imbécil, tal y como lo sospeche, solo he venido a hacer el ridículo.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí – Sin darme cuenta, mis pies comienzan a caminar, para cuando reacciono, ya llevan recorrida una buena distancia.

\- Terry, espera... No te vayas...

Yo no me detengo, no quiero su lástima.

\- Terry, detente...

\- Dame una buena razón para quedarme - Le gritó, sin siquiera voltearme.

\- Yo... yo...

\- _Vamos Candy, dame una buena razón, solo una razón…_

Escucho sus pasos sobre la nieve, pero no me atrevo a voltear, me sorprendo al ver que ella me rebasa y se coloca enfrente de mí, impidiéndome el paso.

\- Fue un error haber venido, perdóname – Al decir esas palabras, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas – _No, no quiero que me vea llorar._

Estoy a punto de darle la vuelta, cuando ella se lanza a mi cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces, me besa - _¿Pero qué demonios? –_ Ahora soy yo el que se queda petrificado, de todos los escenarios posibles, este es el que menos vislumbre en mi mente. Una vez que mi sorpresa pasa, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y comienzo a besarla con pasión, ella intenta seguirme el ritmo, con algo de torpeza. Una gran alegría recorre mi pecho - _Nadie más la ha besado, sus labios siguen siendo míos -_ Después de unos segundos, su técnica mejora considerablemente.

Nuestros labios permanecen unidos por varios minutos más, hasta que lentamente me separo de ella. Observo sus ojos, que sin palabras me dicen todo lo que yo necesitaba saber. La atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla de nuevo, esta vez con ternura, mientras que ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho.

Trato de no pensar en nada que pueda opacar este momento, ni en Albert, ni en su próximo viaje, que ni muerto permitiré que se realice - _Ella es mía_ \- Y con la certeza de esas palabras, comienzo a pensar en la manera de convencerla de que regresemos juntos a Nueva York.

* * *

 **Hola chicas lindas, primero que nada quiero agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y plasmar sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Sobre lo de los coqueteos de las cartas, creo que todo es cuestión de percepciones, por mi parte, pienso que sí existen, pero no pretendo crear un debate al respecto. Yo solo lo plasmé para ponerle un poco de emoción a mi historia, así que no se claven en eso, ya que es irrelevante (al menos para mí) Y al final, la única que tiene la verdad absoluta acerca de con quién se quedó Candy, es la autora.**

 **Por último, intenté buscar la historia que me recomendaron, no sé si ya la hayan borrado o qué pasó, pero no pude encontrarla. Si alguien sabe el nombre de la autora, le agradecería mucho que me lo proporcionara, para empezar a leer poco a poco. Ahorita estoy metida leyendo unos fics que me recomendó Sandy Sánchez (Terrifics), también unos de una autora que acabo de descubrir, que se llama Malinalli Coy, y que por cierto están buenísimos (tiene varios de Terry). Y uno de Azul70, "en tus sueños" que me tiene mordiéndome las uñas de los pies.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, les deseo un excelente fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Mi destino

Tengo mil sentimientos arremolinados en mi interior, se siente tan bien estar entre los brazos de Terry, pero tengo miedo, miedo de lo que pueda pasar entre los dos, miedo de ilusionarme de nuevo y miedo de volver a perderlo. Pasé tanto tiempo corriendo atrás de él, tratando de encontrarlo, de alcanzarlo y cuando por fin lo logré, cuando pensé que estaríamos juntos y que nunca más nos separaríamos, tuve que dejarlo ir.

El levanta mi barbilla con sus dedos, puedo ver el azul intenso de sus ojos que me observan fijamente. Su mirada transmite una alegría que no había visto en mucho tiempo, en todas las revistas y en todos los periódicos en los que su foto aparecía, él siempre tenía esa mirada cargada de tristeza, de añoranza. Pero ahora sus ojos resplandecen ante mí, por mí.

Tal vez en esta ocasión todo sea diferente, porque ahora Terry es libre y él ha vuelto para estar conmigo.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En nada...

\- ¿Nada? No te creo.

No, no me atrevo a confesarle mis temores, ya han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes en un solo día. Primero fue la alegría que sentí cuando lo vi subir por la colina, viéndose tan apuesto, tan maduro, tan hombre. Luego la melancolía de la que fui presa al escucharlo interpretar esa triste melodía con mi vieja armónica, era la misma melodía que él tocó afuera de la celda de castigo, cuando Elisa nos tendió esa sucia trampa.

Por si fuera poco, casi muero de vergüenza cuando al intentar bajar del árbol, resbalé y caí de nalgas frente a él, dejando muy en claro que nunca me convertiré en una dama de sociedad. Y qué decir del enorme coraje que sentí cuando volvió a compararme con un mono - _¡Por Dios, con un mono!_ \- No cabe duda de que eso de los reencuentros románticos no es lo suyo, pero se redimió por completo con esa dulce declaración de amor que hizo que me temblaran hasta las pestañas.

Pude haber muerto en ese mismo instante de tanta felicidad, pero todo sentimiento de alegría se esfumó, cuando él intentó marcharse, creo que nunca me había sentido tan angustiada en toda mi vida, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, para poder detenerlo, fue besarlo y para mi buena suerte funcionó. Con ese beso, él me llevó al cielo de ida y vuelta, cientos de veces.

\- Pecosa, ¿estás ahí?

 _No aún no estoy lista para abrirle mi corazón_ \- Sí, disculpa, yo… -

Él se acerca a mí y vuelve a besarme, creo que podría pasar todo el día besando esos labios suaves y encarnados.

\- Terry, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, nos están esperando - Le digo, al ver que Jimmy vuelve a asomarse por la puerta.

Él me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo sin titubear. Los dos descendemos hasta el hogar de Pony con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Al entrar al comedor, nuestra felicidad no pasa desapercibida para mis madres, quienes parecen estar al pendiente de cada uno de nuestros gestos. No sé si Jimmy les haya dicho algo de lo que vio, pero lo cierto es que las dos nos observan de manera muy sospechosa, estoy segura de que ellas están esperando el momento perfecto para empezar a cuestionarnos.

Desayunamos en completo silencio y tal como lo supuse, una vez que todos los niños se han marchado, ellas comienzan con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Y cuáles son sus planes Sr. Grandchester? – Pregunta la hermana María.

\- ¿Mis planes?

\- Sí, ¿piensa quedarse aquí unos días, o piensa regresarse a Nueva York?

\- Bueno, para ser sincero había planeado quedarme un par de días más, ya que en este momento no tengo ningún compromiso con la compañía de teatro… De hecho en la mañana me hospedé en una posada, que está como a una hora de camino de aquí.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí – Le digo, sin siquiera pensarlo. En ese momento las miradas de mis madres se fijan en mí y yo me sonrojo por completo.

\- No es necesario, no quisiera causarles ninguna molestia…

\- Usted no es ninguna molestia, todos los amigos de Candy son bien recibidos esta humilde morada – Interrumpe la señorita Pony.

\- Gracias, ustedes son muy amables. En ese caso, creo que les tomaré la palabra.

Me levanto de la mesa en un intento por evitar que sigan cuestionando a Terry, o a mí – Voy a llevar a Terrence a dar un paseo por los alrededores, espero regresar antes de la hora de la comida – Les digo.

Él se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, me alegra que haya entendido el mensaje.

\- Candy, recuerda que George va a venir por ti en la tarde para llevarte a Lakewood.

 _\- Maldición, una vez más lo olvidé por completo_.

Albert y yo habíamos acordado pasar unos días juntos en la mansión de Lakewood y de ahí emprenderíamos nuestro viaje.

\- Sí hermana María, trataré de no tardarme demasiado – Dicho esto, salgo rápidamente del comedor, seguida por Terry, quien por cierto luce bastante tenso.

\- ¿Quién es George? – Me pregunta.

\- La mano derecha de Albert.

Un silencio incómodo se hace presente entre los dos y nos acompaña hasta que llegamos de nuevo a la cima de la Colina.

\- ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Albert?

\- Tenemos una fuerte amistad…

\- ¿Solo amistad?

Volteo a verlo y observo nuevamente sus ojos, los cuales lucen igual que aquella mañana en el zoológico Blue River, cuando le platiqué por primera vez de Anthony.

\- Por el momento, sí…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "por el momento"? – Para cuando termina de hablar, la molestia se ha hecho evidente en todo su rostro. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es sincerarme con él.

\- Tiempo después de que yo regresara de Nueva York, él y yo hicimos una promesa...

\- ¿Qué clase de promesa?

\- Prometimos que nos compartiríamos todo, nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías... Y así lo hemos hecho desde entonces... Pero desde hace un año nuestra relación se ha hecho muy cercana, a pesar de que solo nos hemos visto en contadas ocasiones. Es como si no necesitáramos de palabras para poder conocer lo que hay en nuestro interior...

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Claro que lo quiero...

\- ¿Lo amas?

Su pregunta me agarra desprevenida, nunca me he puesto a analizar a fondo mis sentimientos por Albert, pero si de algo estoy segura, es de que no estoy enamorada de él.

\- ¿Me amas?

Su mirada se sitúa sobre mí, de manera firme, puedo ver que él está esperando con impaciencia una respuesta que no sé si podré darle.

\- Contéstame, ¿me amas?

Mis labios tiemblan levemente - _¿Lo amo?_ \- Me preguntó a mí misma.

Él me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo, para después posar sus labios sobre los míos, besándome sin reparos, llenándome con una pasión que jamás imaginé sentir y dándome de inmediato la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando. Al separarme de él, las palabras brotan de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

\- Sí, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte - Murmuro, aún cerca de su rostro.

\- Cásate conmigo Candy y vámonos a vivir Nueva York.

\- ¿Nueva York? No, no es tan fácil. Este es mi hogar, no quiero alejarme de aquí y dejar a mis madres, a los niños; además, ¿qué va a pasar con Albert? ¿Con el viaje?...

\- Candy, ¿de verdad piensas que te dejaré ir a ese viaje?

\- No, pero al menos tengo que hablar de frente con Albert y decirle las razones por las cuales no podré acompañarlo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo... Yo te acompañaré a hablar con él, así aprovecharé para pedirle tu mano.

\- Yo nunca dije que me casaré contigo.

El me mira fijamente a los ojos - ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no quieres casarte conmigo? Si se puede saber...

\- Porque no me lo has pedido como se debe.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sin decir una sola palabra, se hinca frente a mí y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Te cojo la palabra, Julieta... Dime tan solo: ¡Amado mío! Dame ese nuevo bautismo, y nunca, ¡oh! Nunca volveré a ser Romeo.

Yo no puedo evitar reír al ver su teatral actuación.

\- Discúlpa si no tengo un anillo que entregarte, pero créeme cuando te digo que nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, cuidando de ti, queriéndote. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento, creo que desde la primera vez que te vi en ese barco, supe que mi destino sería estar siempre contigo, mi hermosa pecosa.

\- ¡Terry!

\- La vida ha sido cruel con nosotros, hemos tenido que separarnos en contra de nuestra voluntad y hemos pasado mucho tiempo alejados, pero ahora se nos está dando la oportunidad de estar juntos, de ser felices, no hay que desaprovecharla.

\- No, no la desaprovecharemos.

\- Candy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Sí, sí quiero.

Terry se levanta de suelo y antes de que se incorpore por completo, me lanzo a sus brazos. Él me envuelve en un dulce abrazo y yo me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

\- Candy, te juro que me esforzaré cada día por hacerte feliz. ¡TE AMO!

\- Yo también te amo.

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar sin dirección, todo está cubierto de nieve, así que no tengo mucho que mostrarle.

\- Si hubieras venido en primavera, te hubiera llevado al río y nos habríamos recostado sobre la hierba, observando las nubes en el cielo, respirando el aroma de las flores. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me llevaras de día de campo? Aún estábamos en el Colegio San Pablo.

\- Sí, lo me acuerdo perfectamente, tú estabas muy emocionada con la idea. Recuerdo que yo te había contado sobre aquella vez que había ido con mis padres de picnic, cuando yo era muy pequeño.

\- ¿Sigues distanciado de tu padre?

\- No, hicimos las pases algún tiempo después de mi… desaparición.

\- ¿Desaparición?

\- Fue poco después de nuestra despedida, yo no me hacía a la idea de perderte y me alejé de todo y de todos, caí en el alcohol y terminé actuando en un pobre teatro ambulante.

\- Terry, yo…

\- Sí, sé que estuviste ahí, mi madre me lo dijo. También me dijo que te había mandado unos boletos para mi representación de Hamlet.

\- Te juro que deseaba ir a verte, pero…

\- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, en el fondo yo entendí tus motivos y creo que hasta debo agradecerte por no haber asistido, porque estoy seguro que con solo verte, hubiera salido corriendo atrás de ti y no hubiera podido cumplir con la promesa que les hice a tí y a Susana.

\- Perdóname.

\- Candy, no tengo nada que perdonarte, tu sola presencia me ayudó a salir de ese fango en el que estaba hundido, fue por ti que volví a levantarme, que desee volver a empezar, que luché por ser lo que había sido antes. Tú fuiste mi motivación durante todos estos años.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo con fuerza, él me da un beso en la frente.

\- Poco después de que regresé a Nueva York, recibí la visita del duque, él estaba realmente preocupado por mí, las noticias de mi "condición" habían llegado hasta sus oídos y quería ayudarme. Pero lo cierto es que no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Y qué paso?

\- Él permaneció un par de semanas en la ciudad, platicamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho antes, hasta mi madre nos acompañó en una ocasión. Al final todos hicimos las paces con nuestro pasado. Poco después de la muerte de Susana, él me pidió que volviera a Londres, que tomara mi lugar como heredero de los Grandchester.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque no me veo conviviendo con toda la nobleza inglesa, fingiendo ser algo que no soy. Mi vida es el teatro y no pienso dejar de hacer lo que amo, nunca. Además, tenía la convicción de que volvería a ti, solo tenía que esperar a que fuera el momento apropiado.

\- ¿Tu padre lo entendió?

\- Sí, creo que en el fondo él siempre supo que yo no heredaría el ducado, no por mi condición de bastardo, sino porque nunca encajaría en ese mundo superficial.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, por ti.

En ese momento veo acercarse a Emily, quién intenta correr, con mucha dificultad, sobre la nieve - Candy, el señor George te está esperando - Me dice, todavía agitada por el esfuerzo.

\- Pero el iba a llegar hasta la tarde - Murmuro.

Terry me toma de la mano y la aprieta con fuerza - Vamos Candy.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y tomo a Emily con mi mano libre, para después avanzar a paso lento hacia el hogar de Pony. Al irnos acercando, veo la silueta de George, quién está recargado sobre el capote del auto.

\- Señorita Candy, la estaba esperando - Me dice al verme. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que su mirada se pose sobre mi castaño acompañante.

\- Joven Grandchester, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí.

\- Buenos días, no creo tener el placer de conocerlo, ¿o si?

\- No, claro que no, yo lo conozco a usted, pero usted no me conoce a mí. Mi nombre es George Villers, yo soy, entre muchas cosas, el asistente del señor William Ardlay.

\- Encantado de conocerlo Sr. Villers, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, aunque creo que eso usted lo sabe perfectamente. Yo soy, entre muchas cosas, el prometido de la señorita aquí presente.

\- ¿Prometido? No estaba enterado de ese suceso... Y casi podría asegurar que el Sr. William también lo desconoce, ¿no es así, señorita Candy?

\- No, no lo sabe – Le contesto.

\- Yo deseo acompañar a mi prometida a Lakewood, quiero hablar personalmente con el Sr. William y hacer de su conocimiento mis intenciones con respecto a su hija adoptiva. Además, pienso pedirle su mano en sagrado matrimonio.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo – Responde George, con el semblante imperturbable que lo caracteriza.

\- Lo seguiremos en nuestro auto – Le dice Terry.

\- Eso no será necesario, yo mismo los llevaré y los traeré de regreso cuando ustedes lo decidan.

Terry y yo entramos rápidamente para despedirnos. Al salir, los dos nos subimos al vehículo. Mientras el auto avanza, yo comienzo a sentirme culpable, estoy segura de que voy a lastimar a mi mejor amigo con mi decisión y me odio por eso.

* * *

 **Hola, ya falta muy poco para terminar la historia. Les agradezco a todas las que la han seguido hasta el momento y se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.**

 **Espero publicar los últimos dos capítulos en el transcurso de la próxima semana. Tal vez los publique juntos, aun no lo sé.**

 **Saludos, que tengan un excelente día.**


	5. Viejo amigo

Candy ha permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto hacia Lakewood, aunque ella intente disimularlo, sé que está asustada y no es para menos, hasta yo siento temor de lo que pueda pasar en esta visita. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que nos dirá Albert cuando le informemos sobre nuestra precipitada decisión, ¿será que él se opondrá a nuestra relación? Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Candy ya es mayor de edad y que él no podrá hacer nada para evitar que nos casemos.

Si lo pienso detenidamente, me doy cuenta de que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido y para ser sincero, nunca imaginé que las cosas fueran a darse de esta manera. Es curioso, apenas esta mañana venía de camino hacia el hogar de Pony, lleno de miedos e imaginándome el peor de los escenarios, jamás hubiera pensado que a estas horas estaría yendo rumbo a Lakewood, para pedir la mano de mi amada pecosa en matrimonio.

En un principio creí que me costaría más trabajo convencerla, hasta me imaginé rogándole de rodillas por toda la colina para que aceptara ser mi esposa; le doy gracias al cielo, porque eso no fue necesario. Ahora compruebo que es cierto lo que dicen por ahí: cuando el amor es verdadero, puede esperar una eternidad sin morir; me siento afortunado de saber que su amor, al igual que el mío, permaneció intacto dentro de su corazón, esperando paciente a que llegara el momento de estar juntos de nuevo.

Tomo su mano entre las mías, en un intento por tranquilizarla, ella me sonríe y coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Me doy cuenta de que ese tal George no ha dejado de mirarnos a través del espejo retrovisor; está de más decir que su actitud está comenzando a cansarme, ¿qué no le habrá quedado claro que Candy es mi prometida? Supongo que lo mejor será ignorarlo, no quiero tener problemas con mi pecosa por culpa de mi carácter impulsivo.

Después de un viaje bastante largo, por fin llegamos a la dichosa mansión Ardlay, no niego que es bastante lujosa e imponente, pero las mansiones Grandchester no se quedan atrás. Candy ha permanecido dormida más de la mitad de camino, así que me apresuro a despertarla.

\- ¿Por fin llegamos? – Me pregunta, todavía adormilada.

\- Por fin llegamos, mi bella durmiente – Le respondo y le doy un inocente beso en los labios.

Ni bien hemos descendido del auto, veo a Albert salir por la puerta principal de la residencia. Él me ve y me muestra una sonrisa sincera, o al menos eso creo. Mi viejo amigo camina hasta donde yo me encuentro y me da un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

\- Terry, ¡qué alegría me da volver a verte! Han pasado muchos años, ¿no es así?

\- Demasiados, diría yo.

Albert voltea a ver a Candy – Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal estuvo el viaje? – Le pregunta, mientras se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente.

No puedo evitar sentirme celoso ante tal muestra de cariño, pero estoy consciente de que tampoco puedo reclamarle nada, después de todo, ellos dos son buenos amigos y además, son familia.

\- Bien, pequeño Bert…

 _¿Pequeño Bert? ¿Le dijo pequeño Bert?_

\- …Aunque me dormí más de la mitad del camino.

\- Eso ya no me sorprende, siempre has sido una dormilona… - Le dice, mientras la mira con adoración

 _¿Qué acaso han dormido juntos? ¿Cómo demonios sabe que ella es una dormilona? Y además, ¿por qué carajos la mira así? Solo yo puedo mirarla de esa manera._

Los dos comienzan a reír y yo aclaro la garganta para hacerme notar. Él vuelve a enfocar su mirada en mí.

\- Pero no nos quedemos aquí parados, que el almuerzo nos está esperando. George, por favor dile a Dorothy que ponga una plaza más en la mesa, ya que tenemos un invitado de honor.

\- Sí, señor William.

Albert comienza a caminar en dirección a la mansión y Candy y yo lo seguimos hasta que llegamos al comedor, donde ya está todo dispuesto para empezar a comer. La mayor parte del almuerzo permanecemos callados, solo con alguno que otro comentario sobre Nueva York, el teatro, Chicago y los negocios. Una vez que terminamos de ingerir nuestros alimentos, él por fin se atreve a preguntarme el motivo de mi visita.

\- Y dime Terry, ¿qué es lo que te trae por estos rumbos?

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo, vengo a pedirte la mano de Candy en matrimonio – Le expreso, de manera directa y sin contemplaciones. Creo que lo mejor para él, es enterarse de todo de una vez por todas.

Sí la noticia le causa algún tipo de disgusto, no lo demuestra en absoluto, al contrario, parece estar muy feliz.

\- Vaya, no voy a mentir, tus palabras de dejan completamente sorprendido… Pero si ustedes así lo han decidido, yo no tengo nada que opinar al respecto, al contrario, comparto su dicha.

Candy lo observa minuciosamente, tal parece que ella no cree nada de lo que esta diciendo.

\- ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a la estancia? Para hablar con más tranquilidad.

Albert le hace una seña a su asistente y este se acerca rápidamente a él - Por favor, que nadie nos interrumpa - Le pide, en voz baja.

\- Sí, señor.

Yo me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento y ayudo a Candy a hacer lo mismo. los tres nos dirigimos a otra de las habitaciones y justo cuando estamos por entrar a un suntuoso salón, Albert se vuelve hacia nosotros – Candy, ¿qué te parece si nos esperas un momento en tu recamara? Me gustaría platicar unas cosas con Terry, a solas.

Mi pecosa lo mira desconcertada y después voltea a verme, yo asiento con la cabeza y ella obedece – Está bien, me avisan cuando terminen con su reunión – Responde.

Una vez que Candy sube por las escaleras, él y yo entramos a la habitación.

\- ¿Whisky? – Me pregunta, mientras se encamina hacia un pequeño bar que se encuentra en una de las esquinas de la estancia.

\- Por favor.

Los dos tomamos asiento, frente a frente, en unos pequeños sillones.

\- Tal vez te sorprenda que le haya pedido a Candy que nos dejara solos…

\- No me sorprende en absoluto, de hecho esperaba que lo hicieras.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero que no quiero que ella las escuche, porque estoy seguro de que se sentiría de cierto modo… comprometida conmigo.

\- Adelante, soy todo oídos.

\- Supongo que estás enterado del accidente que sufrí hace años, y debido al cual, yo perdí la memoria…

\- Sí, Candy que comentó algo de eso en una de sus cartas.

\- Entonces supongo que sabes que ella y yo vivimos juntos por un largo tiempo, en un pequeño departamento…

\- En efecto, ella me lo contó.

\- En ese tiempo yo me sentía completamente perdido y solo, cuando estuve en ese hospital, todos me trataban como a un leproso, ya que creían que era un espía y nadie confiaba en mí.

Albert suelta una pequeña risa y le da un trago a su vaso.

\- Pero Candy…. – Un suspiro sale de su boca - Fue una verdadera suerte que ese pequeño angel me hubiera encontrado en ese lugar, estoy seguro de que si ella no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente yo estaría muerto.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - Yo comienzo a sentirme impaciente.

\- Tranquilo, viejo amigo, no comas ansias. Esta plática, al igual que este Whisky, la disfrutaremos con calma.

Ahora soy yo el que le da un trago a su vaso. Siempre me he considerado una persona directa y no me gusta que los demás se anden por las ramas.

\- Pues bien, mi querido Terrence, Candy se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidarme y dentro de mi corazón fue creciendo un enorme agradecimiento por esa gentil enfermera, que con su inmensa dulzura, hizo que todas mis heridas y todos mis temores desaparecieran. Con el paso del tiempo, ese agradecimiento se convirtió en cariño y al final ese cariño se convirtió en...

\- ¿Amor?...

\- Es difícil no sentir amor por Candy, no es una mujer que se encuentre a la vuelta de la esquina. Ella es especial... Pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... Es por eso que volviste a buscarla, ¿no es asi?

\- Ella y yo escribimos una historia… que lamentablemente tuvimos que dejar inconclusa.

\- Lo sé, yo viví con ella una parte de esa historia y la otra parte la leí en un diario que me hicieron llegar del Colegio San Pablo, poco después de que ella abandonara el internado para venir corriendo atrás de ti...

\- Ella nunca corrió detrás de mí…

\- ¿Y cuál crees tú que fue su principal motivación para regresar a América? Es gracioso, esa pequeña aventurera hizo todo para poder alcanzarte, en el barco, en el hogar de Pony, en Chicago, pero nunca logró llegar a tiempo… Me sorprende que nunca te haya hablado de eso…

\- Creo que nunca tuvimos la ocasión, nuestro único encuentro, después de dejar el Colegio San Pablo, fue en Nueva York y la verdad es que fue tan breve, que ni siquiera pudimos hablar sobre todo lo que nos había pasado en el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

\- ¿Sabes? Candy regresó destrozada de ese viaje, ella tenía demasiadas ilusiones puestas en tí, pensó que por fin podrían estar juntos… Yo nunca la había visto tan triste, por un momento creí que no se recuperaría de ese duro golpe y sin embargo, ella logró salir adelante por sí misma.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

\- Ya te dije que no comas ansias... – Albert se levanta del sillón y me extiende su mano - ¿más Whisky?

\- Por favor – Yo le doy mi vaso vacío y él camina de nuevo hacia el bar.

\- Yo traté de convertirme en su más grande apoyo y quise devolverle todo el cariño y la ternura que alguna vez me había dado. Poco tiempo después recuperé la memoria, pero no me atreví a confesárselo, mucho menos me atreví a alejarme de su lado. En ese entonces no sabía si lo hacía porque ella me necesitaba, o porque yo la necesitaba a ella, así que simplemente me quedé callado y fingí que seguía estando amnésico.

Albert se acerca a mí y me entrega el vaso con licor, luego vuelve a tomar asiento.

\- Me dediqué a ocultarle todas las revistas y los periódicos que hablaban de ti, ya que ella se angustiaba demasiado cada vez que leía algún artículo relacionado contigo. Pero esas cosas siempre salen a la luz y cuando encontró toda esa pila de recortes tuyos, que yo había escondido, se derrumbó por completo. Yo no soportaba verla sufrir de esa manera, así que me prometí hacer todo lo posible para que mi pequeña fuera feliz, para que ella volviera a sonreír. Yo no quería verla llorar de nuevo, ni por ti, ni por nadie.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste?

\- Permanecí fielmente a su lado, le pedí que me hiciera partícipe de sus penas y de sus alegrías. En el fondo yo hubiera deseado vivir con ella por siempre, pero bueno, yo tenía que tomar mi lugar como la cabeza de la familia Ardlay y hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares.

\- ¿Cómo fue que dejaron de vivir en ese departamento?

\- Los vecinos comenzaron a sospechar de mí, creían que yo era un gánster o algo así…

No puedo evitar reir al escuchar eso - No sé por qué te sorprende, tú mismo dijiste alguna vez que eras un maleante… y que siempre lo serías.

Los dos soltamos una carcajada al recordar aquellos días que pasábamos platicando en el zoológico.

\- Bueno, mi época de rebelde ya pasó. Ahora todo mi tiempo es consumido por un sin número de responsabilidades.

\- Creo que te comprendo… Es lo malo de crecer, tienes que madurar y dejar de excusarte en los demás, para afrontar la vida como un hombre.

\- Por lo que veo el chico más rebelde del Colegio San Pablo también ha madurado.

\- Tuve que hacerlo, en la repartición de cartas, no me tocó la mejor mano… Pero tal parece que por fin la suerte se ha puesto de mi lado…

\- Ya era hora…

\- Pero sígueme contando, ¿qué pasó con los vecinos? ¿Les aclaraste que no eras un maleante?

\- No, ellos le dieron un ultimátum a Candy y decidí marcharme antes de ocasionarle más problemas. Yo no podía revelarles mi verdadera identidad… y si seguía con ella, íbamos a terminar los dos en la calle. No voy a negar que en ese momento creí que la mejor opción era desaparecer de su vida, no solo por los vecinos, si no por mí y por mis sentimientos, que cada vez eran más difíciles de controlar. Supuse que el tiempo y la distancia harían su trabajo… Algún tiempo después, te encontré en uno de mis viajes…

Yo lo miro confundido, no recuerdo haberlo visto después de partir de Londres - ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

\- No creí que quisieras hablar conmigo, estabas muy cómodo actuando en ese teatro ambulante, perdido en el alcohol… hundido en el fango.

\- Tú… ¿me viste?

\- Sí, y cuando regresé a Chicago, planeé un encuentro entre tú y Candy. Reconozco que lo hice con una doble intención; primero, quería que ella te rescatara de ese lugar tan mediocre en donde habías caído; segundo, quería saber si los sentimientos de Candy hacia ti seguían siendo igual de fuertes. Yo estaba seguro de que ella se quedaría a tu lado, pero para mi sorpresa no fue así; ella volvió y yo tomé eso como una señal de que, tal vez, los dos podríamos estar juntos.

\- ¿Ella sabe acerca de tus sentimientos?

\- Nunca se lo he confesado abiertamente, pensaba hacerlo en este último viaje, pero….

\- Yo aparecí de nuevo, estropeándolo todo, ¿no es así?

\- No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor, mi viejo amigo. Para serte sincero, desde hace un par de años había decidido empezar a cortejarla, pero cuando supe de la muerte de tu prometida, quise dejar pasar un tiempo considerable, en caso de que tú eligieras regresar. Al ver que no aparecías, pensé que ya había esperado lo suficiente y que había llegado el momento de actuar.

\- No iba a venir a buscarla una semana después de la muerte de Susana, estoy seguro de que ella jamás me hubiera recibido.

\- Concuerdo contigo…. Aunque creo que esperaste demasiado tiempo.

Yo me encojo de hombros y me bebo el resto del Whisky que queda en mi vaso.

\- Hace un mes me hicieron llegar una carta para Candy, cuando vi tu nombre en el remitente, casi pude adivinar cuales eran tus intenciones. Yo tenía planeado que este viaje se realizara mucho antes, pero decidí posponerlo para darles tiempo a que aclararan su situación. Nunca me he considerado una persona egoísta y como te lo dije antes, me prometí hacer todo lo posible para que Candy fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo. Quiero creer que tú hubieras actuado del mismo modo, si estuvieras en mi lugar.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Tú me preguntaste por qué te había contado todo esto, pues bien, como te pudiste dar cuenta, el amor que tengo por Candy es grande, profundo, sincero y ha permanecido oculto dentro de mí por mucho tiempo… Yo me he dedicado a cuidarla desde hace muchos años y podría seguir haciéndolo por el resto de mis días, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de cederte esa responsabilidad. Candy ha sufrido demasiado durante toda su vida y aun así, ella siempre ha sabido seguir adelante, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero ya es tiempo de que ella sea feliz… Así que lo único que te voy a pedir, NO, lo único que te voy a exigir, es que te esfuerces por hacerla la mujer más dichosa de este mundo, que te comprometas a cuidarla y a respetarla todos los días, que nunca la hagas llorar… Porque sí lo haces…

\- ¿Me vas a patear el trasero?

\- Créeme, amigo, será algo mucho peor que eso…

Los dos comenzamos a reír con fuerza, una vez que recobramos la compostura, él me extiende su mano - ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

Los dos nos levantamos y salimos de la estancia, para caminar hacia el recibidor, donde nos quedamos platicando un rato más. Albert le pide a uno de los mozos que vaya por Candy, ella baja algunos minutos después.

\- ¿Sabes, pequeña? Había pensado que Terry y tú podían dar una vuelta por los alrededores, tal vez podrías mostrarle nuestra vieja cabaña en el bosque…

\- Creo que esa es una buena idea.

\- Tengo que decirte que escogiste una pésima época para venir a Lakewood, si hubieras llegado en primavera, hubieras quedado maravillado con los paisajes tan hermosos que ofrece este lugar – Me dice Albert.

\- Me lo imagino, Candy no hace otra cosa que hablar maravillas de este sitio.

\- Tienes que entenderme, aquí viví momentos maravillosos con mis tres paladines.

\- ¿Tus tres paladines? – Le pregunto.

\- Sí, Anthony, Stear y Archie… Aunque ahora solo me queda uno…

\- Y próximamente ni eso, porque mi querido sobrino se convertirá en el paladín de Annie.

\- Oh, es cierto, olvidaba ese pequeño detalle…

\- Bueno, yo me retiro – Nos dice Albert.

\- Pensé que irías con nosotros – Le reclama Candy.

\- Lo siento pequeña, pero tengo un millón de cosas que atender aquí, pero en otra ocasión será. Los espero para cenar.

\- Está bien.

Candy me toma de la mano y me guía hacia afuera de la mansión, yo volteo a ver a Albert y lo veo parado en la puerta, observándonos con una sonrisa en el rostro. La plática que tuvimos hace unos minutos me viene a la mente, fui un estúpido al sentirme amenazado por su presencia. Me doy cuenta de que a pesar de los años, él sigue siendo aquel buen amigo que conocí en Londres y le agradezco infinitamente por haber cuidado de mi pecosa durante todos estos años.

\- ¿De qué platicaron? - Me pregunta ella.

\- No te lo puedo decir...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por que fue una plática de caballeros y los caballeros no tenemos memoria...

Mi pecosa me lanza una mirada retadora - Grandchester, entre esposos no debe de haber secretos.

\- Le recuerdo señorita, que usted y yo todavía no estamos casados…

\- Pero ya estamos comprometidos.

\- Sí, pero no es lo mismo, en el momento en que seas oficialmente mi esposa, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, mientras tanto, déjame guardar mis últimos secretos.

Ella me da un golpe en el hombro, bastante fuerte, a decir verdad.

\- Veo que no has perdido esa mala costumbre de pegarle a los hombres…

\- Y tú no has perdido esa habilidad de sacarme de mis casillas.

\- Con que la señorita pecas quiere pelear, ¿eh? – Yo la jalo hacia mí y le doy un beso apasionado – Mmmm, ya extrañaba besar esos dulces labios.

Candy se sonroja por completo – Basta Terry, nos pueden ver…

\- No me importa, ya eres mía.

Ella se sonroja aún más, yo no puedo evitar reírme al ver su actitud tan inocente y a la vez tan seductora.

\- ¿Qué hay en esa cabaña? – Le pregunto.

\- Muchos animales…

\- ¿Animales?

\- Esa cabaña es como un refugio, no es el lugar más elegante, pero si el más tranquilo, capaz de poner en paz al corazón más acelerado… Además tiene una chimenea, ¿recuerdas aquella tarde que pasamos contemplando el fuego de la chimenea de tu casa, en Escocia?

\- Jamás podría olvidarlo, es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo… Yo tenía tantas ganas de besarte, pero tenía miedo de que volvieras a abofetearme.

\- No lo hubiera hecho… Yo también deseaba que me besaras.

A la distancia veo la dichosa cabaña, el solo hecho de imaginarme acostado en la alfombra, abrazado de Candy, enfrente de la chimenea, hace que mis más perversos pensamientos salgan a flote. Trato de tranquilizarme, pensando en que yo soy un caballero y ella es una dama, pero lo cierto es que los dos somos mayores, estamos comprometidos, venimos solos y podemos hacer lo que queramos…

* * *

 **Les agradezco infinitamente cada uno de sus comentarios, ya vamos en la recta final de esta historia.**

 **Les mando un saludo afectuoso a cada una de las lectoras de este fic. Que tengan una excelente noche.**


	6. ¡Gracias!

Terry y yo entramos a la cabaña y justo cuando estamos cruzando el recibidor, un ciervo sale de uno de los cuartos, pegándonos un susto de muerte.

\- Si lo que querías era matarme de un infarto, para no tener que casarte conmigo, déjame decirte que casi lo logras – Me reclama Terry, haciendo que yo suelte una carcajada.

\- Diablos, estuve tan cerca – Le respondo en son de broma y él hace un gesto de disgusto.

\- Hace falta más que un ciervo para que logres deshacerte de mí, pecosa – Me dice, dándome un beso en los labios.

Yo tomo la mano de mi adorado rebelde y lo guío hasta la estancia, donde le muestro la chimenea. Un par de conejos, que dormían plácidamente en uno de los sillones, salen corriendo al sentir nuestra presencia.

\- Creo que esos dos tuvieron una noche agitada, ¿te imaginas todo lo que habrá hecho ese par, durante el tiempo que estuvieron solos? No me sorprendería que salieran un montón de conejitos de entre los muebles – Él me guiña un ojo y me muestra esa media sonrisa que tanto amo.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cosas piensas!

\- Por algo estaban durmiendo…

\- Deja a esos pobres conejos en paz.

Terry suelta una carcajada y se acerca lentamente a mí, luego besa mi frente en repetidas ocasiones.

\- Tal vez deberías prender la chimenea, comienzo a tener frío.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa – Él hace una reverencia y besa el dorso de mi mano, mientras me mira con esos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, he de confesar que este hombre me vuelve completamente loca. Una frase de Romeo y Julieta me viene a la mente y no puedo aguantarme las ganas de recitársela.

\- "Cuando te vi, me enamoré y tú sonreíste porque lo sabías"

\- Oh, ¿así que la bella Julieta ha decidido hacer su aparición? Creo que con esas palabras has terminado de enamorarme, dama mía…

\- Pensé que ya estabas completamente enamorado de mí.

\- Sí, pero tú eres tan maravillosa, que vuelves a enamorarme más y más, con cada minuto que paso a tu lado…

Él se acerca a mí nuevamente y comienza a besarme.

\- Por favor, prende la chimenea, esta cabaña es muy fría y me estoy congelando.

\- Conozco otros métodos para hacer que entres en calor…. Tal vez podríamos imitar a ese par de conejos.

Yo vuelvo a reír – Disculpe si lo contradigo, pero no va a pasar nada entre usted y yo hasta que estemos oficialmente casados. Así que será mejor que se comporte, Sr. Grandchester.

\- Mmm... Me vuelves loco cuando me llamas así…

Terry coloca su boca sobre mi cuello y comienza a recorrerlo suavemente con la punta de sus labios, ese simple roce hace que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo se ericen por completo.

\- En un momento vuelvo contigo – Me dice y se aleja de mí para acercarse a la chimenea, la cual enciende con una destreza asombrosa.

Los juncos que están ahí apilados comienzan a arder, inundando la habitación de un agradable calor y de un característico aroma. Yo me quedo contemplando las llamas, que cada vez se hacen más grandes y que devoran la madera sin piedad alguna. Algo similar pasa con el amor que estoy sintiendo, el cual es tan intenso y tan apasionado, que a veces pareciera que va quemándome por dentro, arrasando con toda duda y todo pudor que pudiera sentir en mi interior.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En lo mucho que te amo…

\- Yo también te amo… A decir verdad, estoy perdida y locamente enamorado de ti – Me murmura al oído.

Los dos nos sentamos frente a la chimenea, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, yo coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el extiende su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

\- Creo que es momento de hablar sobre nuestro futuro – Me dice.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

\- Tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda... Para serte sincero, yo quisiera casarme contigo cuanto antes.

\- Podríamos casarnos dentro de dos meses, para poder organizar todo con calma.

\- Me agrada la idea.

\- Podríamos casarnos aquí, en Lakewood.

\- Candy, después de casarnos tendrás que mudarte a Nueva York.

\- ¿No hay manera de que tú te vengas a vivir conmigo?

\- Aunque quisiera no podría, tengo varios compromisos con la compañía de teatro. Además, sabes bien que la actuación es una de mis grandes pasiones, después de ti, obviamente.

\- Yo tampoco quiero dejar a mis madres, ni a mis niños.

\- Podemos venir de vacaciones y pasar largas temporadas aquí. Me gustaría visitar este lugar durante la primavera.

\- ¿Sabes? Stear hizo un barco en forma de cisne y Albert lo ha reparado en varias ocasiones… Cuando el invierno se haya ido, te llevaré a recorrer el lago.

\- Siento mucho lo de tu amigo el inventor. Me enteré de su muerte hace algunos años, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar contigo en ese momento.

\- Fue algo muy triste para todos, creo que en el fondo nunca me hice a la idea de su muerte, pero estoy segura que él me está cuidando desde el cielo, al igual que Anthony…. También te mostraré las rosas que él creó para mí.

\- ¿Él creó un tipo de rosa para ti?

\- Sí, y la llamó dulce Candy…

\- Creo que tendré que ponerme a su altura, tal vez pueda crear una melodía de amor, o una obra de teatro que cuente nuestra historia…

\- No necesitas crear nada, tu sola presencia es suficiente para mí.

Él me sonríe y me abraza con fuerza – No sé qué hice para merecerte, pero debió haber sido algo muy bueno para que la vida me compensara contigo…

Los dos nos quedamos platicando varias horas frente a la chimenea y nos contamos todo lo que nos ha acontecido durante los años que hemos estado separados. Ambos estamos convencidos de que lo mejor es que no exista ningún secreto entre nosotros, así que nos sinceramos por completo, desnudando nuestro corazón, nuestra mente y nuestra alma.

Cuando comienza a atardecer, regresamos a la mansión, donde Albert ya nos está esperando para merendar. La cena transcurre de manera amena, mi querido amigo se luce contándole a Terry varias anécdotas de su vida, las cuales nos sacan más de una buena carcajada. Pero a pesar de su semblante feliz, los ojos de Albert denotan una gran tristeza.

\- Dispuse que arreglaran un par de habitaciones para que pasen aquí la noche, supongo que han de estar cansados. George los llevará de regreso al hogar de Pony mañana temprano.

\- Gracias Bert – Yo me acerco a él y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla – Que descanses.

\- Igualmente pequeña.

Terry se acerca a nosotros y le da un fuerte apretón de manos – Gracias por todo, hasta mañana.

Albert le pide a Dorothy que nos guíe hasta nuestras habitaciones, nosotros la seguimos a través de las escaleras y del extenso corredor, hasta que llegamos a dos recámaras contiguas al final del pasillo. Yo le doy un casto beso en los labios a mi prometido y me despido de él, deseándole buenas noches; Lo primero que hago al entrar al cuarto que me designaron, es dirigirme hacia el baño para comenzar a llenar la tina.

Cuando la bañera se encuentra lista, me sumerjo en el agua y me doy un largo y tranquilizante baño; éste ha sido un día de locos y necesito relajarme por completo. Una vez que salgo de la tina, me seco y me pongo mi camisón, luego camino hacia el tocador, donde me quedo sentada varios minutos, secando y peinando mi larga cabellera. No sé por qué, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la mirada triste de Albert; así que después de mucho meditarlo, me decido a bajar a buscarlo para platicar con él. Tomo mi bata y salgo de mi cuarto hacia su despacho, dónde él suele quedarse trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Mientras me conduzco hacia mi destino, logro vislumbrar su silueta a través de la puerta mirador. Albert se encuentra de pie en la terraza, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín y sosteniendo un vaso de licor en las manos. Yo me acerco sigilosamente y cuando estoy a pocos metros de él, mi amigo descubre mi presencia.

\- ¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya estarías dormida.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, te noté muy melancólico durante la cena y no pude evitar pensar que el motivo de tu tristeza era yo…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Y por qué habrías de ser tú?

\- Porque me comprometí con Terry…

\- ¿Y tú crees que eso me hace sentir triste?

\- Bueno, es que yo…

\- Pequeña, tu compromiso con Terry me hace muy dichoso, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú eres feliz. Hoy, después de muchos años, volví a ver ese brillo en tus ojos, y no solo eso, tu cara y tu cuerpo irradian felicidad a su paso.

Me acerco a Albert y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, mientras tú estés bien, yo estaré bien. Y si por alguna razón las cosas no salen como tú esperabas, sabes que puedes volver aquí, a tu casa… donde siempre serás recibida con los brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias Albert, nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, siempre estaré en deuda contigo – Un par de lágrimas traicioneras salen de mis ojos.

\- Yo no te estoy cobrando nada, todo lo que te he dado, te lo he dado de corazón. Ahora deja de llorar y vete a dormir, que mañana tienes que madrugar – Él seca mis lágrimas con sus dedos y me sonríe tiernamente.

\- Te quiero, Bert.

\- Yo también te quiero, pequeña – Albert me da un beso en la frente y yo le regreso el gesto con un beso en la mejilla, luego me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso a mi habitación.

* * *

Mientras termino de arreglarme el tocado, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en estos últimos dos meses. _Justo como dice la Señorita Pony, nunca sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque se deba soportar un dolor tan grande que desgarra el corazón, si lo afrontas sin miedo tendrás ciertamente, en la próxima esquina, un encuentro maravilloso y fascinante. (1)_

A la mañana siguiente de nuestra visita a Lakewood, yo regresé con Terry al hogar de Pony. Él se quedó con nosotros durante una semana entera y los dos pasamos nuestra primera Navidad juntos; durante esos días, yo descubrí una nueva y fascinante faceta de él: la de padre amoroso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ese muchacho odioso, petulante y altanero que conocí en el internado, se convertiría en este hombre cariñoso, alegre y dispuesto a dar amor a todos esos niños huérfanos, que solo desean tener un hogar. Helen, una niña de dos años de edad, rubia, de ojos azules y traviesa a morir, se volvió su adoración durante el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros. Un día antes de que mi amado rebelde regresara a Nueva York, él se acercó a mí para platicar muy seriamente conmigo.

\- Candy, ¿te gustaría que adoptáramos a Helen?

Yo volteé a verlo con incredulidad, adoptar siempre había sido una opción para mí, pero no estaba segura de que lo fuera para él - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?…

\- No, es solo que la idea me parece increíble…

\- Esa niña me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que la vi y cada vez que la tengo enfrente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo afortunada que fuiste al ser adoptada por Albert. Creo que nosotros podemos cambiar la vida de esa pequeña, dándole un hogar con mucho amor.

Sus palabras me emocionan tanto, que comienzo a llorar como una tonta – Terry, tú…. Tú eres un hombre maravilloso y yo no tengo palabras para expresarte toda la admiración que siento por ti.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, eres una mujer digna de admirarse, siempre tan fuerte, tan perseverante, tan independiente.

\- ¡Gracias Terry!…

\- Cuando regrese de mi viaje, haremos todos los trámites para que Helen sea nuestra hija adoptiva. Ahora que lo pienso, "Helen Grandchester" suena muy bien.

\- "Helen Grandchester White" suena mejor

Dos días después de Navidad, mi prometido se regresó a Nueva York para buscar la casa ideal para los tres. Además, aprovechó para pedir permiso en la compañía de teatro, ya que después de la boda, él se ausentará de los escenarios por un par de meses, durante los cuales nos iremos de luna de miel por Europa.

Mi querida Annie llegó una semana después de que Terry se fuera y se hizo cargo de todos los arreglos de la fiesta, desde las flores, hasta el banquete y la decoración del jardín; a ella siempre le han encantado todas estas cosas, así que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ayudarme a organizar todo. A su vez, Albert me pidió que usara el vestido que usó su hermana el día que se casó con el Sr. Brown y que también había pertenecido a su madre. Yo no podía sentirme más honrada con su propuesta, así que acepté gustosa ese gran honor.

Escucho que tocan la puerta de la habitación y me levanto con algo de dificultad, debido a lo estorbosa que es la falda del vestido. Al abrir, me encuentro con Albert, quien se ve sumamente guapo vistiendo su tradicional traje escocés.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – Me pregunta, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

\- Nunca he estado más lista en mi vida…

Él me ofrece su brazo y yo lo tomo con seguridad, caminamos en silencio por todo el pasillo y mientras avanzamos, puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón que están a mil por hora. Falta tan poco para convertirme en la Sra. Grandchester, que la sola idea hace que todo mi cuerpo rebose de felicidad. Al salir al jardín veo a todos los invitados dispuestos en sus asientos, no son muchos, pero son los más importantes para nosotros.

Del lado de Terry solo están presentes sus padres y dos amigos suyos de la compañía de teatro: Robert Hathaway y Karen Cryce. De mi lado están presentes mis dos madres, todos los niños del hogar de Pony, mis queridas amigas: Annie y Paty; Archie, el buen George y por supuesto nuestra pequeña hija Helen.

Albert, como mi padre adoptivo, es el encargado de entregarme con mi futuro esposo. Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el altar, puedo ver a Terry parado al final del camino, él luce tan apuesto y elegante con su esmoquin negro, que no puedo creer que ese hombre tan irresistible vaya a convertirse en mi compañero de por vida. Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al verme aparecer, yo también le sonrío y unas enormes ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, me invaden de repente; pero sé que eso no es prudente en este momento, así que trato de contener mi emoción lo mejor que puedo.

Conforme voy avanzando, veo que de sus ojos color zafiro resbalan un par de lágrimas - _¡Oh, por Dios! Creo que yo también voy a empezar a llorar_ – Mi querido amigo toma una de mis manos y la aprieta con fuerza, intentando transmitirme un poco de tranquilidad, pero es demasiado tarde, varias lágrimas de felicidad han empezado a correr libremente por mis mejillas.

Cuando por fin llegamos al altar, me suelto del brazo de Albert y me coloco frente a mi futuro esposo, él levanta mi velo y con suma ternura seca mi rostro humedecido. El sacerdote comienza a oficiar la ceremonia, la cual es hermosa de principio a fin. Las palabras "Los declaro marido y mujer" resuenan con fuerza en mi cabeza, por fin estamos unidos ante Dios y ya nada podrá separarnos, solo la muerte.

La celebración se extiende hasta altas horas de la madrugada y tal parece que no va a terminar pronto, ya que todos los invitados siguen bastante animados. Terry y yo nos escapamos del bullicio que aún se escucha en el jardín para poder estar solos. Entre risas y besos fugaces, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que nos fue asignada para pasar nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer. Después de entrar a la recamara, él cierra la puerta con seguro y me mira de manera sugestiva, yo comienzo a sentirme nerviosa y a la vez sumamente excitada de solo pensar en todo lo que mi esposo me va a hacer esta noche.

Mi rebelde se acerca a mí y comienza a besarme, sus manos intentan desatar los listones del corsé de mi vestido; mientras lo hace, él besa uno de mis hombros, el cual se tensa ante el contacto de sus labios. Él vuelve a tomar mi boca y empieza a caminar lentamente a través del cuarto, como si estuviera bailando un vals, llevándome hasta la cama. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, sus labios descienden sobre mi cuello y lo recorren, hasta que llegan cerca de mi oreja; sus dientes muerden suavemente mi lóbulo, haciendo que un suspiro involuntario salga de mi garganta.

Nuestras bocas vuelven a unirse en un arrebato de pasión, Terry me recuesta suavemente sobre nuestro lecho y sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi cuerpo con destreza. Sus labios abandonan los míos y descienden lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de mi escote, sus ojos se elevan hacia mí y una de sus cejas se arquea, como buscando mi aprobación para continuar. Yo no soy capaz de hacer, ni decir nada, solo cierro los ojos y acaricio su cabello sedoso, él toma una de mis manos y acaricia la yema de mi dedo índice con la punta de su lengua, haciéndome estremecer.

\- Nunca he entendido por qué a las mujeres les gusta usar estos vestidos tan estorbosos – Me dice, al mismo tiempo que jala mi corsé hacia el frente, sacándolo por completo de mi cuerpo y dejando mis pechos al descubierto.

Sus ojos irradian una lujuria que nunca antes había visto en ellos y sus dedos empiezan a recorrer delicadamente mis senos. Un jadeo de placer se escapa de mis labios cuando su boca atrapa uno de mis pezones y sus dientes lo estrujan suavemente. Yo intento desabrochar su camisa y con mucha torpeza voy sacando cada uno de los botones de su ojal, una vez que está completamente abierta, mi hermoso castaño se deshace de ella rápidamente, dejando al descubierto su torso.

Vaya visión la que se presenta ante mis ojos, con su pecho perfectamente esculpido y cubierto de vello oscuro, yo no soy capaz de resistir la tentación de tocarlo y con cierto temor aproximo mi palma hasta que hace contacto con su pálida piel. Terry me sonríe de manera pícara y arrastra mi mano pausadamente sobre todo su abdomen, colocándola sobre la pretina de su pantalón. Yo me apresuro a desabotonar su prenda y con un rápido movimiento de mis dedos, bajo su cierre; él se saca el pantalón y lo avienta lejos de nosotros, después comienza a retirar la falda de mi vestido con sumo cuidado, hasta que me despoja por completo de ella.

Su cuerpo se posa sobre el mío y puedo sentir su erección a través de su calzoncillo. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con una pasión inusitada; su boca muerde, succiona, lame y besa mi piel con maestría. Él saca mis bragas de un solo tirón y su cabeza desciende hasta alojarse sobre mi intimidad, la cual devora sin compasión alguna, haciendo que yo comience a gemir sin ningún tipo de control y de pudor. Cuando creo que no puedo sentir más placer, él se deshace de su ropa interior y se posiciona sobre mi entrada, introduciéndose muy lentamente a través de mi carne.

No voy a negar que al principio todo es bastante doloroso, pero una vez que mi cuerpo se acostumbra a su presencia, la molestia empieza a desaparecer – No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé este momento, te deseo tanto, princesa – Me susurra Terry, muy cerca de mi rostro y después comienza a besarme desenfrenadamente. Sus caderas se mueven de manera rítmica y yo coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder recibirlo más profundamente. Su rostro no es capaz de ocultar todo el placer que está sintiendo y creo que a mí me pasa lo mismo, porque de vez en cuando, él sonríe complacido.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por todo este remolino de sensaciones que da vueltas dentro de mí. No sé cuánto tiempo hemos permanecido unidos, como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo corazón; pero vuelvo a abrir los ojos al escuchar un fuerte bramido que sale de su boca y al enfocar su rostro, veo que está completamente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados – Te amo Candy, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Murmura, aún con la respiración agitada. Una vez que él se relaja, coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho y me abraza.

El cansancio se apodera de mí y me quedo profundamente dormida, despierto algunas horas después y me doy cuenta de que está comenzando a amanecer, ya que los rayos del sol han empezado a filtrarse por el ventanal. Al voltear a mi lado, me encuentro con los más hermosos ojos azules del mundo, que no dejan de observarme con fascinación.

\- Buenos días dormilona.

\- Buenos días amor.

\- Sería capaz de pasar todas mis noches en vela a tu lado, observando tu rostro angelical y tu cuerpo desnudo, tan hermoso, tan perfecto...

Siento como mi cara se enciende como si fuera una antorcha y la risa de mi esposo se hace presente.

\- Me da gusto saber que ya te has mentalizado, porque estoy segura de que pasaremos muchas noches como esta.

\- Mmm, pequeña sinvergüenza.

Los dos nos sonreímos y nos abrazamos. Creo que ambos lo sabemos, a partir de ahora estaremos unidos de por vida y nunca nada, ni nadie, volverá a separarnos; porque nuestro destino es estar juntos, hasta la eternidad.

* * *

\- Papi, ¿qué le pasa a mamá? ¿Está enferma? - Me pregunta Helen, con la angustia propia de una niña de cuatro años.

\- No mi amor, es solo que tu hermanito o hermanita, ya va a salir de la panza de mamá y de ahora en adelante va a vivir con nosotros.

\- ¿Y va a trepar conmigo a los árboles?

\- Por el momento no, el bebé va a ser muy pequeño, pero cuando sea más grande le podrás a enseñar a trepar árboles, así como mamá te enseñó a ti.

Los nervios me están matando, quisiera entrar a esa maldita habitación y preguntarles por qué demonios tardan tanto, hace tres horas que Candy entró ahí y nadie a venido siquiera a informarme cómo está ella. Volteo hacia la entrada el hospital y veo a mi madre acercarse a paso veloz.

\- Hijo, vine tan pronto me dieron tu recado, ¿cómo está Candy?

\- No lo sé, aún no me dan noticias de ella.

\- Cálmate hijo, los partos suelen ser tardados, tú tardaste ocho horas en llegar al mundo.

\- No creo poder aguantar ocho horas de incertidumbre.

\- Abuela, no quiero esperar tanto tiempo.

\- No lo harás, cariño - Le responde mi madre, con ternura - Me voy a llevar a Helen al parque, no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo en este hospital.

\- Te lo agradezco mamá.

\- Deberías aprovechar para ir a comer algo, ¿mi niña ya comió?

\- No, justamente estaba pensando en llevarla a comer.

\- Bueno, yo me encargo. Regreso en un rato.

\- Gracias.

Los siguientes treinta minutos se me hacen eternos y cuando siento que ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más, una enfermera sale al pasillo.

\- ¿Los familiares de la Sra. Candice Grandchester?

Yo me levanto como de rayo y me acerco a ella - Yo... soy su esposo.

\- Felicidades Sr. Grandchester, acaba de convertirse en papá de un hermoso niño.

Mi corazón comienza a latir a toda velocidad, aún no puedo creer que mi hijo por fin esté con nosotros - ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Claro que sí, acompáñeme, ahorita él se encuentra con su madre.

Al entrar al cuarto, veo a mi hermosa esposa con nuestro hijo en brazos, ella lo observa con un amor infinito, mientras le canta una canción de cuna. Candy voltea a verme y me sonríe - Ven a conocerlo - Me dice y me extiende su mano.

Yo me acerco a paso lento, creo que me están temblando las piernas, o mejor dicho, me está temblando todo el cuerpo. Cuando estoy frente a ellos, veo a nuestra hermosa creación frente a mí, con sus ojitos azules, su naricita chata y algunos mechones de pelo castaño y alborotado que sobresalen de su cabeza. Nunca creí que pudiera amar a alguien igual que a mi pecosa, pero estaba equivocado, amo a ese pequeño tanto como a su madre.

\- Cárgalo - Me pide ella, yo me acerco para tomarlo entre mis brazos con sumo cuidado.

\- ¡Es hermoso! - Exclamo y la emoción me traiciona, haciendo que varias lágrimas resbalen de mis ojos - Gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra... ¡TE AMO!

\- Yo también te amo - Me responde ella, sonriéndome como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

* * *

(1) El fragmento fue tomado de la novela "Candy Candy, Lettere" traducida por el foro Andrew. Página 202.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **HOLA CHICAS, PUES POR FIN HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE FUE CORTA, PERO INTENTÉ QUE FUERA ROMÁNTICA, SIN TANTO DRAMA, SIN TANTAS VUELTAS, SOLO PLASMANDO EL AMOR QUE ESOS DOS SE PROFESABAN.**

 **LES AGRADEZCO CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A QUIENES ME PUSIERON EN SUS FAVORITOS, A QUIENES HAN SEGUIDO MI HISTORIA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y A MIS LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS.**

 **GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES (LARISA TORRES, IZZAKI, GLADYS, ALESITA 77, AMERICA GRA, BRISS WHITE, BLANCA, ELI, MARTA, JIL, GABY, ANASTASIA ROMANOV, PHAMBE, KEILA M, KAMANANCE, DIANLEY, XIANXISK, SOFIA SALDAA, CESHIRE Y TODAS LAS GUEST).**

 **FUE UN PLACER ESCRIBIR SOBRE TERRY, QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO. REALMENTE DISFRUTÉ DE CADA UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE LOGRÉ CREAR PARA ÉL.**

 **LES MANDO UN SALUDO AFECTUOSO A CADA UNA DE USTEDES, QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DÍA. ESPERO PODAMOS LEERNOS EN ALGUNA OTRA OCASIÓN.**

 **ATTE. CANULITA PECH**

 **:) :) :)**


End file.
